War is Never Done
by Trinaluv33
Summary: Legolas goes missing. He's taken by the Uruk Hai, and Gimli and Aragorn must fight to save his life, but will it be the last fight of their life? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Green grass covered the flowing landscape, running up and down the Elvish hills. Three months had passed since the War of the Ring had finally been won. Aragorn had rested, tired from the woes of war. After taking hold of his throne, he took Arwen as his Queen.

During this time, Gimli had retired to Helm's Deep, working to restore the mines and bring together Dwarves from every nation. Legolas and Gimli had promised each other they would journey through the caves together, along with Fangorn, but alas, their goal wasn't acheived. Shortly after the War ended, the trio parted ways, selfishly hoping to achieve their own goals in life. Legolas was deeply saddened by this, though he tried fruitlessly to get the trio back together.

Chief messenger of the Great King of Mirkwood rushed through the entrance of Helm's Deep and crashed right into Gimli.

"Woah there! Eh? Lookie here, an elf! In Helm's Deep no less!" Suddenly a thought came to Gimli. He grinned widely. "Have you brought word from my good friend Legolas?"

"No...well, yes...I mean, sort of... I have brought a message from The King of Mirkwood," The messenger replied.

Gimli's grin faded away slowly; disappointed that his Elvish friend had not wrote to him. "Oh, well, what is it then?"

The messenger cleared his throat, and began. "His majesty- King Thranduil of Mirkwood- has commanded of me to deliver this message."

_ **"Dear dwarf Gimli,**_

_** Knowing that you have fought along side my son, Legolas, I realize I- and more importantly, my son- need your help. Shortly after Legolas arrived home from a hunt, a band of Uruk Hai attacked our gentle kingdom. Still unknown is their purpose of attacking- for none of the citizens were harmed nor even knew the Uruk Hai attacked-but none the less; it has taken on grave circumstances. I am sure my Trusted Cheif Messenger will explain more clearly, but please make haste! Legolas might not have much time! Go to your friend Aragorn; I am quite sure he'll take no time in helping in this dire situation. He and Legolas have been friends for many years.**_

_** ~King Thranduil of Mirkwood**~"_

"What 'dire situation' is he speak'n of? I dun't understand!" Gimli responded, quite confused by the bigger, unrevealed meaning of the letter.

The messenger cleared his throat once again, wiping the perspiration off his forehead. "Sir Gimli, I am sorry to tell you this." He paused, gathering the right words to say. "Prince Legolas is missing; taken by the Uruk Hai."

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Please, all you Lord of the Rings fans out there; prove we still exist! Please review; I have a couple more Chapters ready, but I don't want to publish them until I get at least a few reviews. I hope you liked it! Oh, and if anyone knows some good Elvish phrases, I would love to hear them! I'm thinking of using the word father in Elvish, but I don't know it. Any help would be great! Remember, review! ~3~ Trina ~3~**


	2. Legolas POV

**Hey! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 1! Thanks to Jeremy and Bleachboy for the good reviews! Here's chapter 2! Elvish Translations will be at the end.**_ Italics are memories or dreams._** Enjoy!**

Rain drops slowly dripped off the entrance of the cave. Legolas struggled with the binds on his wrists. A droplet of blood danced down his forehead. He could feel a gash on his forehead, which was making him dizzy.

_"Ada," Legolas started. "Why must you forsake me? The one time I go without bodyguards on a simple hunt, and you lie to me. I saw your guards following me, Ada. Why?" Legolas stared into what could have been his reflection. He was the spitting image of his father, but with more strength and less wrinkles. King Thranduil began to say something, but just then, the Uruk Hai attacked! The King's trusted guards dragged Legolas back safely in the palace._

_"Stay here, Prince Legolas," One of the guards ordered him. Legolas glanced out the window. The Uruk Hai were advancing on his Father._

_"Ada!" Legolas cried, racing out of the safety of the palace. He intercepted his father and the attacking Uruk Hai._

_The Uruk Hai were strong, and Legolas's strength was failing him. Suddenly, the Uruk Hai drew his sword and plunged it into Legolas's side. A moan of agony escaped his lips. _

_Legolas lost his footing, and fell hard on the ground._

_"Legolas!"King Thrandruil cried as his body guards pulled him away towards the palace. Legolas looked up at the sky, his eyes glazed._

___**Elvish Translations**_

_Ada-Father_

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Aragorn will make his appearance in Chapter 3, so Aragorn lovers, get ready! Chapter 3 will be out soon! Please, Review!**_


	3. Gimli POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings! All praise to Tolkien. Everything is his except the plot. Again, I don't own LOTR, but I wish I did!**

**Hey LOTR lvrs! Trina's back, so don't fret! :D I'm sorry Chapter 2 was so short. I don't know if Chapter 3 will be much longer, but here goes hoping! To make it up to you, I'm going to submit two chapters today. Raise your voices in rejoice! Aragorn appears, along with Gimli reappearing! Yay! Sorry, blonde moment(nothing against blondes I promise; I am blonde!) **_Italics are memories or dreams! _**On with the show- no wait that's theatre. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

The wind rushed around him as he galloped through the fields. Gimli rarely ever rode on a horse, but then again, this was a rare situation. Directly after he'd gotten that dreadful message, he found the fastest horse in all Middle Earth and left right away. Gimli started to cry as he rode; sad for his friend and what was to become of him.

_"You seven- Aragorn, Gimli the Dwarf, Legolas the Elf, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Boromir of Gondor- are chosen to protect Frodo Baggins from dangers that will come before him on this dreadful quest," Ellrond had said just moments before the mysterious meeting adjourned. _

_Legolas rode tall and proud on his horse as they galloped away from Rivendell. To much of the dwarf's disgust, Legolas seemed almost cheerful, being an elf of Mirkwood. Gimli watched in hatred as the elf listened calmly to the trees and birds that flew around the Fellowship. Gimli sneaked quietly towards the back of Legolas's horse. He then, quite rudely, slapped the beast in the rear end- to say politely. _

_The horse, frightened, bucked and caused Legolas to go flying off the horse and into some shrubs. The elf was dazed, but not severely horsed. Gimli trotted proudly up to Legolas. He stopped for a brief moment and glared down at Legolas. "Never in mey life did I think circ'mstances would be so low as to fight beside an elf."_

The guards at the gate of Gondor refused Gimli enter.

"Do you have an appointment, Master Dwarf?" The guard asked as politely as he could. Gimli groaned.

"No, but I must see Aragorn! It's a mat'r of the up most urgency! Please, ya gotta let mey in!" Gimli begged. The guard didn't show any sympathy on his features.

"I'm sorry, but you must first make an appo- Ah!" Gimli picked up the man and threw him into the bushes. He then started banging on the gates.

Aragorn rushed out of his palace, outraged. Once he saw Gimli, though, his expression turned from rage to joy in a matter of seconds.

"Gimli! Oh, it's so great to see you my friend!" Aragorn rejoiced happily, but when he noticed Gimli's grim expression, he frowned heavily. "What is the matter, friend?"

"It is our little Elvish friend," Gimli started, staring deeply into Aragorn's worry-stricken eyes.

"What of Legolas?" Aragorn asked with a panicked tone. He became tense. Gimli rummaged through his saddle pack and pulled out the wrinkled letter from King Thranduil.

Aragorn read it quickly, his hands trembling as he held the letter.

"I don't get it!" Aragorn exclaimed, frustrated.

"That's exactly what I said the first time I read it." Gimli tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a depressed whimper. He put on a serious face. "Aragorn, listen to me. Legolas has been taken-"

"Taken by whom?" Aragorn asked, pure rage beginning to form in his eyes.

Gimli cleared his throat. "Taken by the Uruk Hai."

**Kay, that's the end of Chapter 3! I hoped you liked it, and sorry if it was still short. I like to end with cliffhangers-although this one wasn't my best- but to make it up to you, I'll try to upload more chapters at one time. So, that said, Chapter 4 will be up right away ( unless the Uruk Hai decide to give me an unexpected visit!) Please review! **


	4. Aragorn POV

**Disclaimer, seriously? You know I'm not cool enough to own or have created Lord of the Rings, and any of its characters, so stop asking me!**

**Thanks to Lady Secor, Daisymall13, and Mystery Maiden 016 for their great reviews, and to Daisymall 13- I hope two chapters in a row makes up for my shortish chapters! I love all your criticisms and praises! Makes me so happy (wipes away tear)**

**Here's chapter 4 for you! Enjoy! Elvish Translations will be at the bottom. Warning! A little elf torture at the end- only a little(so far! Wink, wink)**

Aragorn ran inside his palace; Gimli followed after him. Aragorn slammed the door open, and unintentionally bumped into Arwen.

"Ce mae Aragorn?" Arwen asked, her deep blue eyes looking heavily into his stormy ones.

"There's no time to explain meleth nin," Aragorn gently pushed past her and quickly packed some food and a canteen of water. He also packed a rope and the sword that once was broken.

He tried to rush past Arwen again, but she stopped him with a gently tap on his shoulder. Aragorn sped around, and he was heart broken that he couldn't take her with him.

"Saes, Iallon Achen. Tiro nin! What has happened?" She begged in a whisper. Aragorn was at the brink of tears, and Arwen could sense something dreadful had happened.

"Avo drasto le. You have to trust me, Arwen my sweet. I mele le!" He kissed her on the forehead, then hurried out the door after Gimli. Aragorn called to his personal attendant, Marie, and asked her to bring him his horse. Soon Gimli and Aragorn were on there way to rescue Legolas. Little did they know just how much he needed them.

-_**Legolas POV**_-

Legolas tried to blink the tears from the eyes. Several of the Uruk Hai monsters were seated in front of him by a warm fire- which Legolas wasn't given the pleasure of feeling. He wished, for just one moment, he could warm his numb limbs. The wound in his side caused him a surplus amount of pain, and several times he had passed out from the pain. He watched with jealousy as the Uruk Hai ate meat- from an animal that Legolas had trouble identifying- and water dribbled down their chin as they chugged warm milk.

A beefy Uruk Hai spotted Legolas staring at him and grinned cruelly. He got up and waved the food in Legolas's face, watching him follow it eagerly. The beast laughed, as if Legolas's pain was his chief joy in life- which, sadly, was a strong possibility. He roughly kicked Legolas in his wounded side, making him involuntarily cry out in pain. At this, the whole band of Uruk Hai broke out in laughter, joining in and kicking Legolas. They became bored and pondered out of the cave.

Legolas struggled with his breathing, letting the tears pour down. He cried in pain until unconsciousness dawned on him, and he closed his eyes to welcome the darkness taking over his existence.

**Elvish Translations**

_Ce mae?- Are you well?_

_Meleth nin- my beloved_

_Saes- Please_

_Avo drasto le- Don't worry_

_Iallon Achen- I beg of you_

_Tiro nin- Look at me_

_I mele le- I love you_

_**I hope you liked Chapter 4! Please, remember to review! Nothing makes me happier then waking up, checking fanfiction , and seeing that I have a new review. Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**_


	5. King Thranduil POV

**My goodness, the Urak Hai have kidnapped me, and I just managed to escape. They didn't want me to finish this story and have Legolas heroically rescued, but I am much stronger than them and I ran away in the night. Now to continue this story filled with Legolas whumpage, without further ado!**

King Thranduil paced the room in rage, running a nervous hand through his hair. His son was still missing, and it seemed no one was doing anything to save him. A maid slowly walked into his room- always nervous around the king. Thranduil, startled by the maid, grabbed her and shouted, "What are you doing to find my son?"

The maid looked startled. "No- nothing! I only clean the chambers, your highness! Please, I'll leave you in peace and clean the other chambers first, sir." The king let go of her and issued a short apology as she bustled out of the room. This situation with Legolas had all his nerves on end. He was sick of waiting around and doing nothing to help his son.

"Avo drasto le, ion nin. I am coming."

**-Aragorn/Gimli POV-**

"Aragorn, ARAGORN!" Aragorn could hear Gimli shouting, but he didn't want to awake. Slowly, and forcefully, he allowed his eyes to open.

"Gimli, what is it? It is still dark!" Gimli looked worried, and Aragorn suddenly felt completely awake. "What's wrong?"

Gimli shifted uneasily on his feet. "There is a camp near by. We have found the Urak Hai."


	6. Urak Hai POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.**

**Thanks to AAVK and Daisymall13 for reviewing! And AAVK, yep poor Legolas is just dieing away in a cave somewhere and we're all just enjoying ourselves reading this story. Poor, poor Legolas. We are sorry, but we will continue in our pleasures. :D On with the story! Italics are whispers.**

The band of Urak Hai were huddled around a roaring fire outside the cave. Chattering loudly, the Urak Hai didn't notice two travelers hiding in a bush only 2 yards away from them.

_"Aragorn, do you think those er the beasts who got'n Legolas?" Gimli was uncomfortable hiding in the bush like a coward, but they couldn't rush in there without knowing if these were actually Legolas's captors._

"I hate this job. Why can't we just kill the elf 'n have a proper meal?" A beafy Urak Hai grumbled.

_Aragorn gasped. "I guess these are the right ones. We have to rescue Legolas now! They're getting unpatient!"_

_Yea, let's g-" _

One of the Urak Hai stood up and growled. "Well, I say let's just finish off the prince! Then we can leave this rotten cave and have a real meal!"

"Yeah!" All of the Urak Hai stood up and started stomping their feet. "KILL THE ELF!"

_"Oh no!" Aragorn cried. "No more waiting, let's go!"_

Five of the Urak Hai ran into the cave screaming. When Aragorn and Gimli drew their weapons, the remaining Urak Hai stayed to fight them off.

"This is goin to fel good!" Gimli charged in with his ax and Aragorn followed with his sword.

**Legolas POV**

Legolas heard the commotion and woke up from his daze. He tried desperately to break the binds on his wrists, but with no avail. The first Urak Hai grabbed Legolas's hair and pulled him to a standing position. He punched him in the face, and Legolas went flying to the other side of the room. He could feel more blood flowing down his head, but he stood up anyway. He knew the only way he could survive was by fighting, with all the might he had, which wasn't much.

A second Urak Hai came at him and they struggled. Legolas managed to hold them off, considering his current condition, but his footing failed, and the beast wrapped his meaty fists around the elf's neck. Struggling wildly, Legolas just couldn't break free. Stars appeared in his vision. The beast pushed him to the ground. As conscousness slowly escaped Legolas, he heard two familiar voices shouting his name. Despite himself, Legolas smiled. His friends had come to save him, but they were too late.

**TBC**

**Well, Aragorn and Gimli found Legolas, but will they make it in time to save them? Keep reading and you'll find out! Please review!**


	7. Aragorn AKA Estel POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of The Rings, but if I did, it'd probably be just like this fanfic! XD **

**Now, I know I kept you waiting- school's been making it tough to even get to the computer- but now, here for your own very entertainment... drum roll please! CHAPTER 7! **

Aragorn brought down his third Urak Hai. Turning to Gimli, he noticed their were five dead beasts around him. Despite the circumstances, he chuckled at the amusement Gimli was getting from the brawl. Coming back to reality, Aragorn saw five more Urak Hai coming towards them. They were never going to reach Legolas in time!

Gimli swung his ax, cutting one of the beasts' head clean off. Charging, he rolled on the ground with another, deciding to do it the messier way. Aragorn started to sweat- was Legolas alright?

Suddenly from behind, he heard a familiar noise, but strange to being way out here. Slowly turning around, joy begin to fill him as he saw a familiar face, and one that was sure to turn the tide on the infamous Urak Hai monsters.

"King Thranduil!" Aragorn shouted in suprise.

King Thranduil looked more worried than usual, and clasped his sword tightly. "Retreat into the cave, Estel. Save my son, or so help me! Ahem, sorry. Please, Aragorn. Go help Legolas. Gimli and I will hold off the dreadful beasts." Thranduil chuckled to himself. "Me! Fighting along side a dwarf!"

Gimli, who had slain the Urak Hai he was struggling with, had come up beside Thranduil. "Funny, I seemed to have said something of the same when I found I was fighting next to Legolas, but hey. I got over it. C'mon, King Elf, lut's mek these beasts cry!" King Thranduil and Gimli charged the remaining Urak Hai.

Aragorn ran into the cave, desperately searching for Legolas. He came into a small sub-cave, and spotted a unconscious and bloody Legolas, paler than any elf should ever be.

Fearing for his friend and brother, Aragorn ran to the elf, kneeling beside him. "Legolas? Legolas, you have to wake up!" Aragorn felt for a pulse. Fortunately, it was there, but how weak the pulse was. Second he checked to see if he was breathing, but he didn't seem to be.

Aragorn, his crystal eyes wet with tears, leaned down till his mouth was next to the elf's pale white ear, and whispered, "Legolas, wake up. Come back!"

Legolas sucked in as much air as he possibly could, slowly falling into a coughing fit. "Es- Estel..." The elf's blue eyes slid closed once more, and Legolas become limp in Aragorn's arms.

**TBC**

**I know! I'm so terrible to leave you hanging like that, but hey. It says on my profile that I'm evil, so you should've known better. Don't worry your pretty little hearts; I'm going to update right after this chapter. SO DON'T WORRY! If another chapter doesn't appear after this, than I've either fallen off the face of the earth, or developed a strong case of A.D.D. Please Review! I appreciate it all so much!**


	8. Epilogue Legolas POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of The Rings, but if I did, it'd probably be just like this fanfic! XD **

**Finally! The long awaited final chapter of War is Never Over!**

His eyes opened first only half way; he clamped them shut when the bright light hit them. The first thought that entered his mind- Is this what death feels like? Legolas attempted to open his eyes once again, allowing them to adjust to the foreign light compared to the darkness of the dreadful caves. The caves- he vaguely remembered someone being there. Someone who tried to help him- but who? Legolas's mind was in a fuzz, and he couldn't sort out the facts. A voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" The voice was cheerful, and Legolas suddenly recognized it as that of Estel's. Was Aragorn dead too? Legolas felt so confused. Shaking his head, he turned to look at his friend.

"Wh-at hap-nd?" His voice came out in a hoarse whisper, and the strength it took just to talk sent him into a coughing fit. His body was wracked with pain, and he closed his eyes, trying to hide from the pain. There wasn't pain after death, Legolas was sure of that.

Aragorn grimaced at the sight of his friend in such pain. "Well, its a pretty long story, probably even longer for you. Do you remember anything?"

Yes, Legolas remembered some things- mostly just being kidnapped and tortured, but the end was a bit of a blur. He nodded his head slowly and managed to say, "Al-ittle." Legolas started coughing again; his throat was so dry.

Aragorn, realizing what Legolas wanted, grabbed the bottle of water from the table and held it up to the elf's lips so he could have a drink.

After Legolas had finished drinking, Aragorn cleared his throat. "Well, after we- that is Gimli and I- got word that you were taken by the Urak Hai, we set off immediatly in search for you. When we finally did find where you were, the Urak Hai lost patience and decided to take matters into their own hands. We tried to get to you, but their were ten to twenty Urak Hai in our way. Personnally, we would have never have reached you in time if your father hadn't shown up in the nick of time." Legolas's eyes lit up.

"Ada? Is he alright?"

Aragorn chuckled. That's good 'ole Legolas, always worrying about others instead of himself. "Yes, he's fine. He and Gimli took down those Urak Hai in less than a minute."

Legolas laughed, suprisingly not falling into a coughing fit. "That's Gimli for you. No beast can stand in his way."

Legolas was finally back to his home in Mirkwood, and the friends had been reunited. They swore they would never part, and Gimli and Legolas finally got to take that walk through Fangorn, much to Gimli's protests.

Little did any of them noticed as they had carried Legolas out of the caves, was a hand of white, painted in the shadows...

**The End**

**Elvish Translations:**

_Ada: Father_

**Thank you so much for going along with my quirks and fantasies, even though delays between chapters seemed endless. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hmm, do I see a sequel in the future? :D As always, reviews are welcomed. Which means, PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
